


Crashing Down The Ancient Roads

by itsscrow



Series: Ladies,Gentlemen and Wrench [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Car Accident, Drabble, a quick thing to get back into writing, i ship wrencus, it's been So Long, no beta we die like men, so everything is vague lol, uvu, wrencus if you want it that way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: “I feel like my back exploded and my spine was ripped out.”





	Crashing Down The Ancient Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. this fandom seems dead lol.  
> I'm more of an h/c angst person but that requires build up and I'm currently not into writing much. ;;  
> I have a few longer ones I'm working on óuó

“Marcus! You’re going _way_ too fast buddy!” Wrench shouts over the sound of screeching tires and sirens. “And this is coming from someone who loves the rush! And fleeing from cops!”

 “Fuck I know!”

But Marcus kept his foot on the accelerator, with the added boost of speed they had added to vehicles, Marcus was going fast enough that he had a difficult time keeping the wheel steady. Bumping into the side of passing cars before he swerved into the opposite lane.

 “Fucking Idjits.”

 Wrench grips tightly onto the carseat shooting out profanities everytime they collided with an oncoming vehicle. Their current car looked like a crushed soda can, smoke rising out of the engine. Surprisingly the doors were intact.

 He quickly whips out his phone the moment he saw the red dot from the snipers taking aim and a shot ringing out from above. He hacks the helicopter buying them a few minutes while he did his best to set pipelines into bombs as police cars swerved in every direction attempting to cut them off.

 After  throwing them off more than a few times, they finally lost their pursuers. But Marcus had yet to slow down.

 They came to a slight drop in the road causing their car to fly before hitting the pavement and speeding beside an oncoming car. They scraped against the other car, their own bursting into flames before they hit a truck sending them in another direction.

“FUCK” Wrench yells, as Marcus tried to slow the car enough for them to jump out.

 But they were going too fast.

 “Jump dude!” He yells before kicking open the door and throwing himself out, vaguely hearing Wrench do the same. He skids harshly against the asphalt before rolling over in a panic. Watching their car come to a stop in the distance before exploding. He jumps to his feet, ignoring the burning pain of his backside, frantically looking for his friend.

 There, a few feet away, beside a tree lied Wrench face down.  
  
“Fuck fuck fUCK.” Marcus chanted, as he jogs to the other, throwing himself onto his knees the moment he drew closer.

 Reaching out he shook the other man’s shoulders until he earned a groan. Marcus sighs in relief as the other squints and flips over onto his back.

 “I feel like my back exploded and my spine was ripped out.” Wrench mutters, pulling his mask up a bit to wipe at the blood running from his nose.

 “Let’s do that again!”

 Marcus’s heart flutters as he watches Wrench smile, an _actual_ smile, before shaking his head with a grin of his own.

 “I thought you wanted me to slow down?”

 “That was then, this is now. Just...don’t get us killed.” His mask flashes two carets.

 Marcus reaches for Wrench’s hand, pulling him to his feet. The other threw an arm around him for support.

 “Let’s get you back to the hacker-space so we can fix you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> caret or circumflex ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
